


We Got That Life

by QuakesSquare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cap Fam - Freeform, Dad Steve Rogers, Family, Family Fluff, Fix-It (kinda), If Endgame Happened the right way, James Rogers is real, Kid Fic, Mom Natasha Romanov, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuakesSquare/pseuds/QuakesSquare
Summary: Set in a world where Steve and Natasha got that life.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers & James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	We Got That Life

December 2023

It was a snowy afternoon in upstate New York. The temperature was at a low of twenty degrees, as five year old James Rogers played outside of the Avengers compound. James was busy building a snowman with his ‘cousins’ Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel, when his father, called for him. “James, it’s time to come inside, I made you lunch!” Steve said while waving at Clint’s three children.

“Okay, daddy I’m coming,” James said. Bye Coop, bye Lila, bye Nate!” 

“See you later captain,” Nathaniel said patting James on the back before he ran to Steve.

“Hey bud, thanks for coming in right away,” Steve smiled at his son, as they took the elevator up to their apartment. 

When they get inside, Steve helps James take off his snow gear, “Go wash hands,” Steve said gently as he prepared his sons meal.

“What did you make for lunch dad?” James asks curiously. 

“You have to wait and see,” Steve smiled as he mixed a pot on the Stove. 

“Hey dad, where’s mommy?” James asked, while playing his stuffed teddy bear.

“She’s at work right now, so it’s just you and me for the next--” Steve paused and looked to the clock in the living room, “four hours.” 

When Steve finally finished cooking, he placed a bowl on the dining table where James sat. “Here you go bud, your favorite!” 

“Mac and cheese!” James exclaimed. “Thanks daddy!”

“You’re welcome son.” 

When James finished eating, Steve did the dishes and used a damp paper towel to wipe his son's messy face. “Daddy, could you read to me?” James requested. 

“Of course, go grab a book.” 

James grabbed his favorite book and jumped onto Steve’s lap and nuzzled into his father’s arms. When Steve finished reading the book, he cuddled with his son and the two fell asleep.

When Natasha arrived home later in the afternoon she was in awe of the sight she saw. She smiled at her husband and son lying peacefully on the couch, Steve’s strong arms wrapped around their son. “My boys,” she whispered and placed a kiss on both their heads.  
“Mommy,” a confused James spoke as he felt the tender kiss from his mother. 

“Hi baby, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said with a soft smile, as James wiggled his way out of Steve’s embrace and extending his chubby arms out to her so his mother could carry him. This woke Steve in the process. 

“Hey,” Steve said still in a daze. He slowly got up to give his wife a kiss. “How was your day?” He asked, placing an arm around her. 

“It was good, but I missed you two.” She smiled, James loosened the grip around his mother’s neck, “We missed you too mommy.” 

“What about you guys, how was your day?” 

“Adventurous,” James grinned, “can I go play?”

“Absolutely,” She kissed the top of her son’s head and put him down. 

“Isn’t he perfect,” Steve beamed with satisfaction. 

“He’s the most perfect thing I have ever seen in my life.” Natasha said with a twinkle in her eyes. “I can’t believe we made him.” 

“We did good,” Steve spoke and kissed the top of Nat’s head. 

Later that evening Natasha made dinner for her family. She made a Russian soup, since the weather outside was still extremely chilly. 

“Hey sweetie, why don’t you help daddy set the table.” 

“Okay, mommy!” James agreed, and helped Steve lay out the dinnerware. 

“So mommy, did you beat up bad guys today?” James asked excitedly and he imitated puching noises and gestures. 

“Unfortunately, I did not,” she frowned. “I had to work on files.” 

“That’s okay, I guess,” James spoke quietly as he slurped on his soup. 

“You like mom’s soup?” Steve asked.

“Of course, I do.” He smiled at Nat, “Mommy makes the best soup.” 

“What do you say to mommy?” Steve gave his son an encouraging look.

“Thank you mommy!” 

“You’re welcome baby.” Nat smiled and caressed James’ cheek. 

All of a sudden there was a knock on their door. “I’ll get it!” James leaped off of his chair and ran to the door.

“Hey, James, wait up.” Steve followed his son. 

“Captain James.” The figure said, and saluted to James. 

“Uncle Bucky!” James stood at attention and saluted to his godfather. 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said to his oldest friend. 

“Hey punk,” Bucky smiled and hugged his old pal. 

“Come in, Nat made soup for dinner.” 

Bucky walked inside, “Hello Natalia.” 

“James,” Natasha smiled at Bucky and hugged him, only she called him by his first name. 

“Hey squirt? What did I tell you about fraternizing with the enemy?” Bucky looked to James.

“You mean mommy and daddy?” James laughed. 

Bucky squinted his eyes, “Who are mommy and daddy?”

“You know them,” James laughed and pointed to his parents.

“Oh, those two” Bucky joked, “I thought you meant someone else.” 

“Don’t let this big jerk mess with you James.” Steve told his son. 

“Your father’s a punk James, don’t even think about listening to him.” Bucky scoffed.

“No James, you should always listen to your father.” Steve said sternly, yet playfully. 

“Uncle Bucky, want to play blocks with me?” James asked excitedly. 

“Sure kid.” 

“After you finish your dinner hon.” Natasha reminded her son.

“Okay…” James said, and quickly finished his soup. “I’m going to grab my blocks now!”

“James,” Natasha said sternly, “you need to wash your hands.” 

“No, I don’t want to!” James pouted and crossed his arms. 

“James Samuel Rogers, don’t make me count to ten.” She protested. “1, 2…”

“Okay, okay.” James budged and walked to the kitchen sink. 

“Thank you for listening, now you can get your blocks.” 

“Wow, so stubborn, I wonder who he gets that from?” Bucky looked at Steve. 

“I don’t know, probably Natasha.” Steve joked. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “Now tell me Rogers, how many times did you try enlisting for the army?” 

Steve chuckled nervously, “Five times...” 

“Well someone’s in trouble,” Bucky snorted.

“He sure is,” Natasha said pinching her husbands arm. 

James ran back into the living room, “Uncle Bucky, I grabbed my blocks.” 

“Alright kid, lets build.” 

“Did you know I’m starting school tomorrow?” James asked Bucky” 

“ I heard, that’s exciting.” Bucky said while stacking a couples blocks on top of each other. 

“Did you like school?” 

“Yeah, I did,” Bucky smiles. “I made a lot of friends, I even met my best friend.” 

“Who?” James asked full of interest.

“Your dad,” Bucky smiled. “We’ve been friends since we were your age.” 

“Oh yeah?” James paused, “but what if no one wike’s me and I’m not smart enough?” 

“Trust me kiddo, you’ll make a lot of friends.” Bucky smiled, “and besides you’re a smart kid, so I know you’ll do great in school.”

Steve walks into the living room, “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but it’s time for James to get cleaned up and ready for bed.” 

“Alright dude, I’ll see you later.” Bucky hugged James goodbye, “Have a good day at school tomorrow!” 

“Thanks uncle Buck!” 

“No problem, little man.” Bucky smiled and hugged his godson.

Steve took James and gave him a bath and Natasha and Bucky talked in the living room. 

“So, have you told him yet?” Bucky asked the redhead. 

“Told who, what?”

“Steve, about the you know?” Bucky chuckled and glanced at Natasha’s abdomen.

“What, do you think?” 

“I’m guessing you haven’t by that response.” Bucky snarled, “Well, I know he’s not a spy like you, but he’s very intuitive and asks a lot of questions. I’d tell him soon if I were you.” 

“Don’t worry I will.”


End file.
